


We Need to Talk

by QueennorKing



Series: The Adventures of Inquisitor Brie Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming Out, Cullen being a good and supportive lover, F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Brie talk things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Talk

                Cullen was admittedly a little surprised when he first met the Herald of Andraste, or as she would rather be known as, Brie Lavellan. She was… small, but he saw the way she held a bow (and how the muscles of her broad shoulders moved beneath her armor). He had little doubt she could take him in a fight, which wasn’t something he was going to provoke her into anytime soon. Anyways, despite her stature, her personality, her _presence_ was… big, filling, exuberant, he was sure there were other synonyms that could do the job better. Every time she walked into a room with that “I’m going to be happy, no matter what you think or say” smile it was like honey filling a jar, or perhaps a warm fire pressing against a chimney, or, Maker, something else, there were too many ways to say this.

                She was friendly, perhaps a little too curious for her own good, clever, and unapologetically honest, but some topics were sensitive to her and there were moments he saw her anxious with the amount of responsibility placed in her hands and expectant stares on her shoulders. One such topic was her sweater, which he never saw her go without when out of her armor. Even now, just recently delving into their new relationship, he hadn’t seen her outside of it, not that he was going to pressure her. He’d seen the sweat beading at her brow when Josephine brought up the subject one meeting. If that’s what she needed in order to be comfortable, then let her keep it he says. Besides, she looked beautiful in anything.

                Which was why he was curious to why she was standing in front of him in his chambers, looking far more nervous than he’d ever seen her, and clinging to her sweater like it was the only thing keeping her alive. He stepped a little closer, letting his concern show in the pinch of his brow, “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

                Her eyes briefly touched the door behind him before returning to him. “You’re not expecting anybody anytime soon?” Her voice was always low, a little deep and soothing to the ears, but tonight it seemed on the verge of shaking and his alarm increased.

                “No, not anytime soon, and I can always ask anyone who drops by to leave.” He assured her. Her throat moved and her eyes darted across the room. She moved back a step, her shoulders tensing, and though he wanted badly to reach out to her, he kept his hands at his sides and waited patiently.

                Thin fingers reached up to push her short, wild hair out of her face as a sigh shook itself free of her lungs. “Cullen.” She began before biting her cheek. Another moment went by, and at this point he was scared she was going to call off their relationship, or worse, a mission went wrong and she was deathly ill, but he was quick to shove those thoughts to the very back of his mind. There’s no use in getting nervous, too. Her voice reached him again, “I have something to tell you.”

                “Go on.” He urged quietly.

                Her brown eyes landed on him briefly before landing on his shoulder pad. “I… You see me as a woman, right?” It sounded like she had changed her mind mid-sentence, but he let it slide.

                “Of course.” He said, his lips twitching up slightly.

                She swallowed, her fingers clasping each other as she finally looked him in the face. Her ears were twitching and her eyes seemed to beg at him. “Even… even if I was passing?” She finally croaked.

                Oh. His mind supplied. Oh.

                … Okay, so he’d never particularly found himself attracted to the sex of men, though he never particularly thought about that in the first place. But, he reminded himself, Brie isn’t a man. She’s a woman, probably the most amazing woman he’s ever met. No, not probably, most definitely. How dare he even consider that, not being attracted to her. He was most certainly attracted to her before, this shouldn’t be an exception. And, his thoughts added, this isn’t about you.

                After his silence, she continued, “I just want to know how you feel about that.” Her voice was stronger now, but she took another step away from him, giving herself distance incase the worse came to pass. “But that’s me. And I wanted to tell you because I want to be with you but I can’t if you don’t think this is right. And that’s where I stand.” She folded her arms, her ears red and twitching and jaw set.

                Before he could stop himself, a smile spread across his face. That’s the Brie Lavellan he fell in love with. “Of course you’re a woman.” He said, his voice honest. “Why would I think differently?”

                He face dropped, first surprise, then relief, than charm flitted by on it. Finally, a bright smile, _there, that’s the smile_ , grew from pointed ear to pointed ear. “I love you.” She said quickly, springing forward and squeezing him around the middle. He returned the hug happily, cheering himself for not putting his foot in his mouth and absolutely ruining everything, and cheering the happy, vibrant elf in his arms for coming forward and trusting him with this.

                He pressed his cheek to her hair and whispered back, with all the affection and adoration in the world, “I love you, too.”

                Her sweater was a part of her, and he wasn’t going to ask her to let it go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is not in order in any way, I'm sorry.  
> Commission me on my tumblr!: http://robobones.tumblr.com/


End file.
